It's a Working Title
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: It has been ten years since Ichigo Kurosaki lost his powers. 9 years since he had ran away from home to protect his family, 9 years since he had adopted the persona of Mugetsu to hide from everyone he knew, whilst he may not have any powers that didn't mean he wasn't going to protect his family... in any way he could even if it meant leaving them.
1. It's a Working Title

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THE FACT OF MY OTHER STORIES;**

**Hello my, what I would like to call fans. I say that purely because of the fact that I haven't updated any of my stories at all in a short while (counting round about 6-8 months) and I also say that because there are probably none of you left due to my short-term disappearance (SHORT-TERM!?). And I sincerely apologise for that, I have no excuse... most of that time could be put towards the fact that I have recently been relocated to a different learning establishment (but that can only account for at most 2 months of the time of my disappearance) so the other 4-6 months can be counted towards me being a complete lazy tosser who doesn't deserve any of you (although if you are still my fan or are simply reading this in interest... I am eternally grateful).**

**Anyway, I am sure that all of you reading are curious about what I am babbling on about now, well you see, the simple fact is that I can't handle all of the stories that I am expected to update (it's simply too much time to dedicate to... time that which I don't really have available, also add to the fact that my writing skill is absolutely dreadful and you should all find better authors to follow). So today on "Saturday/23****rd****/November of 2013 at 15:58" I am creating a poll of which one of my stories you all want me to finish (I say one because I am writing a story right now) and to which of those stories you want me to finish... I will finish and then create another poll for the next story. You all get that?**

**Anyway... that's all I've got to say. Here is the story you clicked the link for in the first place.**

**It's... A Working Title**

"Speech"  
_"Thinking"  
_**"Hollow speech" **Doesn't include Arrancars.  
_"Special words, E.g. Zanpakutou" _Includes special attacks.  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what I am writing; all aspects of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo and any other respective individual/company.**

**THIS IS A LINE FROM BLEACH**

10 years... it had been 10 years since that day. That fateful day that he had won... 10 years since Kurosaki Ichigo had beaten Aizen. 10 years since he had saved everyone. 10 years since he had gained the awesome powers capable of fighting Aizen... Capable of beating Aizen... Capable of killing Aizen.

It had been 10 years since Kurosaki Ichigo had lost all of his powers. All of his powers of a shinigami, of a hollow... of everything.

Ichigo Kurosaki was useless, he was pathetic, and he was powerless, hell! He couldn't even see any form of spirit anymore, Shinigami's? No! Hollows? No! Pluses? Hell no! Kurosaki Ichigo was absolutely 100% useless. Of course all of his friends that hadn't abandoned him always told him that he wasn't useless, that he was and still will always be their protector.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration... _"It's best that I don't go down that train of thought anymore... it's for the best"_ he mused to himself sadly. Ichigo was incredible frustrated beyond absolute belief. Even after 10 years his heart was still unable to comprehend why they had left him.

Why had _Soul Society_ left him so hung and dry?

At first Ichigo assumed that after a few months his friends from the after-life would come visit him in their _Gigai's _made by Urahara, but they just didn't, there was no other way to put it, they just didn't turn up. Did they not care for him? They'd just throw him at Aizen and let him swing away with Zangetsu and if he wins, just toss him away like yesterday's garbage, was that what they were doing to him? Because it certainly seemed like it.

"Bastards" Ichigo muttered sardonically to himself.

But that wasn't the worse thing oh no! What the worse thing was the fact that even after 10 years he still hadn't recovered even a miniscule amount of _reiatsu._ It was just so damn frustrating not being able to help his friends defend Karakura town from any left-over hollows from the war. Now being at the age of 26, Ichigo Kurosaki had become something of hermit of society.

He even moved out of his family home around nine years ago in a rush and had moved towards the one place where he had beaten Aizen, the hill just outside of Karakura town, the hill with the gaping canyon within it.

It certainly didn't escape Ichigo how ironic the fact that the one place where Ichigo felt safe from abandonment was the most dangerous place he had ever been to before.

Ichigo snorted somewhat _"yep! Irony is certainly the one thing I always look for when I am looking for a place to live"_ and it actually was in a roundabout sort of way. Because of the fact that this was the place where he had beaten Aizen everyone who ever looked for him never even considered to look here... the most dangerous place where he had been in his short time as a Shinigami. 

"_Irony is awesome in that weird sort of way I suppose" _Ichigo consider within his mind.

Although building his own wooden house on the hill wasn't enough, his friends could still recognise him on his few trips into Karakura town when he needed to get the essentials. He couldn't have that. He needed to get rid of everything that could remind him of his "past-life". So he let his hair grow over the 9 years he had left, he let it grow to a ridiculously long length, and since he always hated having long hair, no-one would suspect him because everyone would be looking for someone with short hair.

His hair looked like his hollows when they fought within the _Dangai_. Although orange hair, no matter how long is pretty damn recognisable. So that's why instead of Ichigo having uncomfortable long orange hair. He now had uncomfortably long dyed black hair. And considering how much hair he had, he had defiantly gone through quite a lot of hair dye packs.

Yea... Ichigo wasn't happy at how much all those pack cost.

His hair reached down to the middle of his back, however it only reached just above his eyes on his front, the fact was that it was still incredibly uncomfortable to live... but if it alleviated an suspicious as to who he was, he would grin and bear it. He couldn't risk being found out _"Not after what happened last time, I just can't risk it all over again"_.

He still visited Karakura town now and again, only to get some groceries and visit a his favourite cafe across from Urahara's shoten Ichigo always told himself this was to keep an eye upon Urahara in case he was up to anything that could like before risk the whole of the world. But the truth was that Ichigo simply didn't trust Urahara.

... _"Not anymore anyway_".

And that's where we find Ichigo Kurosaki, sitting at a table in his favourite cafe, cradling a cup of herbal tea in his cold hands with it being half-way through November it was kind of expected. And considering the temperature was -1 degrees Ichigo could be forgiven for being cold.

Ichigo takes a sip of his warm beverage, sighing in ecstasy from the warm herbal liquid running down his throat and warming his whole body _"Ahh! That's the bloody stuff, I love this stuff"_ Ichigo mused to himself.

"Why hello there cutie, what are you doing here before me today?" questioned a familiar voice to Ichigo inner delight. Turning his head to his right Ichigo smiled as a familiar chocolate brown face smirking at him.

Ichigo sighed "hello Yoruichi-san, such a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again" the now named Yoruichi smiled back as she lowered herself into the seat across the table from Ichigo, he scratched he dyed black scruffy beard "what would you like today?" he questioned.

"Aww! I'm hurt; all this time and you still don't know what I have to drink here?"

Ichigo couldn't help the grin that crept its way onto his face "okay hot chocolate with extra milk and cream it is". As Ichigo flagged down a waiter and asked for the warm drink for Yoruichi. As this happened her face became a slight frown and Ichigo noticed this occurrence "what's wrong Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh nothing" she replied "I'm just wondering if you're going to tell me your name today" Ichigo groaned as he placed his tea gently back onto its saucer, he rubbed his forehead in frustration however a certain feline woman wasn't going to relent today.

"Aww! C'mon... please, I gave you my name, please, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEASE!"

Ichigo groaned again and folded his arms in annoyance of the current pestering, a scowl slowly forming upon his face. However as soon as he saw her pout he relented without opposition and a small smile played across his lips.

"Call me... Mugetsu if you must" Ichigo smirked that was a good name with no obvious connections to him _"well obvious connection that everybody but me doesn't know"_. Ichigo expected a lot of things from disclosing his supposed name, what he didn't expect was for Yoruichi's eyes to have practically light up in happiness.

"Very well then. Mugestsu-san, it's a pleasure to finally know your name".

"Oh believe me! The pleasure is all mine".

Yoruichi smirked like a Cheshire cat at that comment "oh I believe that's quite true, if I do say so myself".

"Oh you do, do you?" Ichigo asked cheekily, a grin plastered across his face.

Yoruichi leaned slightly across the table and a flirtatious smile played across her chocolate brown face. Ichigo smiled "my my Yoruichi-san, you're being quite flirtatious today aren't you?"

Yoruichi only giggled slightly as she began to lean further and was almost face to face but the waiter came forward with the hot chocolate, a cute blush playing upon her cheeks as she cleared her throat and placed down the cup.

Yoruichi chuckles slightly and returns to her seat, silently picking up the warm beverage and takes a sip, never taking her gaze from Ichigo. Ichigo simply smiled as he finished his herbal tea and pulled a notebook out of his faded jeans right pocket along with a pen from his left, he then starts to write within the notebook. Yoruichi raises a delicate purple eyebrow at this "what'cha doing there Mu-san?" Ichigo raised a dyed black eyebrow in response to that "Mu-san?" he questioned curiously.

"Do you prefer a different name perhaps?"

"No, no... Mu-san is just fine... yo-san" Yoruichi grinned cheekily at that comment.

"And in response to your earlier question, I am simply making notes for my new book" Yoruichi looked slightly puzzled at this information and Ichigo's smirk grew in response "What? You expected me to do something else perhaps?" Yoruichi quickly shook her head to signify she meant no offense.

Thankfully Ichigo waved his hand slightly as he took no offense for the remark at all.

"So, what's your book about?"

"Well to be honest, it's more of a graphic novel than a book".

Yoruichi's left eyebrow raised ever so slightly "Oh? What's it about?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly _"which is harder than you'd think thanks to this ridiculous hair"._

"It's about a young boy who gains the powers of a shinigami and uses those powers to protect the ones he loves" the instant those words left Ichigo's mouth he knew he could have been in trouble from the slightly narrowed look Yoruichi gave him from across the table.

"_Well done you dumbass" _Ichigo insulted himself mentally.

"It's really good; the protagonist is a 12 year old boy with long red hair!" Ichigo started to sweat slightly, however he almost couldn't stop the sigh of relief escape his lips when Yoruichi's narrowed gaze disappeared.

"What's it called?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo inwardly smiled, he liked these little talks with Yoruichi even if she didn't know that it was actually Ichigo she was talking to, she made his usual scowling expression into something a little more... cheerful.

"_Too bad I can't let her know that it's actually me, I can't risk my family finding out, I don't deserve... not anymore"._

A sombre expression found its way onto Ichigo's face as he recalled what could be considered the worst day in his life.

_Flashback;  
__9 years ago at Ichigo's family home._

_It had been a full year since he had beaten Aizen, a full year since Soul Society had abandoned him, he was currently within his home with his family, his dad was out taking care of "something" whatever that something was so he was left with looking after his two sisters on this fine Saturday afternoon._

_Getting up from his bed after a few minutes of relaxation, he meandered downstairs into the living-room to see his two younger sisters sat at the couch debating onto what to watch. Sighing he plopped himself in between the two, snatching the remote from Karin's hand as he changed the channel to what he wanted to watch._

"_Ichi-nee!" complained Karin as she lunged at her older brother in an attempt at retrieving the remote from his clutches as he held it high above her head. A smirk found its way slowly on Ichigo's usual sombre face._

_Yuzu noticed this as she giggled cutely at the sight of her twin sister attempting get the remote back. "Onee-chan!" Yuzu squealed as she jumped at Ichigo in sync with Karin. _

_Ichigo laughed heartily as he held off both attackers from the remote, his eyes shined with happiness as he remembers why he had fought in the first place._

"_Maybe... Maybe I can live like this from now on. No fighting. No death, just a relaxing life with my family" he thought to himself happily._

_Too bad Ichigo was going to eat those words in the next second._

_**(SMASH)**_

_Flashback end_

"...tsu? Mugetsu-san!" Ichigo was broken from his thoughts as Yoruichi's voice reached him. "Mugetsu! Are you okay?"

"Uhhh... yea, I'm fine, what was your question?" Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I asked you what the name of your novel was."

Ichigo mused out-loud for a second until his face adopted a grin "my graphic novels name is... Bleach!"

"Bleach?" She asked, both of her delicate eyebrows rose.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a working title"

_**Chapter one finished!**_

_**So what did y'all think eh? Ya like it?  
Let me know what you all think and don't forget to vote on the poll of which of my stories you actually want me to finish okay?**_

_**Once again I apologise for my inexcusable tardiness.**_

_**This is IEvolution2330I signing off  
CYA!**_


	2. It's still a working title

**It's... A Working Title**

"Speech"  
_"Thinking"__  
_**"Hollow speech" **Doesn't include Arrancars.  
_"Special words, E.g. Zanpakutou" _Includes special attacks.  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what I am writing; all aspects of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo and any other respective individual/company. This is all purey fanficion and should not be taken as an attack on the original Bleach, I am a huge fan of it hence why I've decided to write this fan fiction in the first place.**

**Chapter 2: It's still a Working Title**

**THIS IS A LINE FROM BLEACH**

"_What I would do for some herbal tea right now… or coffee… or any drink for that matter… oh god! I am so tired right now" _Ichigo/Mugetsu moaned within his muddled head. As he stumbled out of his simple single bed in his simple wooden shack. Ichigo chuckled somewhat at that _"Who would've thought that such simplicity would be the most comfiest for me"_.

He rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt at clearing his head from the weary feeling of tiredness on this bleary Thursday morning. He stumbled his way into his bathroom.

"Ouch"

… Not without bumping into the dooryway accidentlily. Ichigo fumbled to his sink and turned thr tap on, he lowered his head and dunked it underneath the ice cold water streaming from the tap, hoping to god that this cleared up his head from tiredness.

"HOLY CRAP"

… Yep, it woke Ichigo up good and proper, grumbling to himself, Ichigo grabbed a towel from the rack beside and began the arduous task of towel drying his hair. _"It was easy when I had short hair, but this is just one of the annoyances that I must endure since I'm still hiding my presence from everyone"._

After the ten minute process of drying his dyed hair which thankfully could survive washes, Ichigo threw the towel into the basket, next to his toilet and returned his gaze back to the mirror above the sink, once his eyes reached the mirror they widened dramatically. Ichigo's permanent existent scowl wasn't present in the reflection that greeted him… in fact, nothing within the mirror actually reflected anything that looked slightly like who was looking into it.

Because the reflection that was staring back at Ichigo wasn't Ichigo… It was his fully hollowed form that was staring back at him through the mirror.

Ichigo stood, completely stunned at what he saw, he couldn't believe his eyes. He _REFUSED_ to believe his eyes, what he saw wasn't possible, he lost his hollow powers, there was no way that this could be real.

Yet, try as he might Ichigo just could not ring himself to look at his hands, to confirm his thoughts, the nagging feeling of _what it's true_ preventing him due to the fear of what would come if he was in fact hollowed. The thought utterly terrified poor Ichigo who couldn't even breathe now as he stared straight into the eyes of his hollowed counterpart, his pupils diluted at what he saw within his counter-parts eyes. Only one word could sum up what he was currently seeing within those blackened eyes.

_Death_.

The death of him, the death of all of his friends, the death of his family and what made his heart cringe with worry with the death… the death of Yoruichi, he couldn't even start to wonder why the thought of Yoruichi in peril was the most concerning thing he saw… he was still pretty bust having a mental breakdown.

However, his hollowed/mirrored counterpart felt the need to add more insanity fuel to the already crumbling wooden house by opening its frightening jaw.

"**I am you… and you are me, we are both the same person"**

It's demonic yet calm voice sent shivers through Ichigo's entire body as he attempted to reply to the mirror.

"N-no you're wrong!"

"**It's all your fault. All your fault".**

"Sh-shut up!"

"**But it's okay, you enjoyed it, you enjoyed it when you saw them die and you will enjoy it again!"**

"Wh-what?"

"**Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I meant I enjoyed watching them die and I will enjoy watching them die again".**

"No, this can't be real… IT CAN'T BE".

"**It's real me, all of those things, those deaths that you just had the pleasure of watching, there all going to come true".**

Ichigo felt his mind crumbling at this moment, all of his mental defensive walls were just being utterly shattered by his hollowed counterpart's voice.

"**That's not all, these deaths that you – sorry; 'I' just saw all seem to be seen in a first-person perspective… I'm sure you can connect the dots from all of these hints that I've thrown at ya!"**

"No no no no no no no no no no no"

The hollowed Ichigo cackled madly **"yes, yes, YES. I did it, you did it, whatever way of reference floats your boat, the fact remains that you killed them all, you murdered all of your friends, and your family… even our precious Yoruichi. All of them… DEAD"**

Ichigo whimpered, there was no point in fighting it, his mind was practically switched off at this point, all he could do was take the verbal torment and live in anguish with it.

"**And you know what the best thing is? When you killed Yoruichi… she begged, oh boy did she beg for her pretty little life, she begged for us to realise our mistake and come to our senses, thinking that we were mentally insane and simply going on a murderous rampage" **the hollow paused and seemingly leaned closer to Ichigo, even though Ichigo hadn't moved an inch in-front of the mirror **"don't break down yet, that was just the warming up to the best part, you see all of these murders of our doing weren't done in insanity or revenge or some sick and twisted form of protection from other people… no, it was none of them… It was the simple fact that when we received our powers back, we felt the need to… "show-off" shall we say?"**

Ichigo chocked on thin air, as he crumbled to the floor, rocking back and forth, t couldn't be true, it can't be true… he couldn't let it be true.

And that's when Ichigo woke up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted as he leaped from his bed and assumed a fighting stance in his bedroom, looking around frantically, for any form of danger towards him. When he saw none, he sighed and lowered his tense for slightly. Ichigo's mind wondered to that dream… no; nightmare and he could only think of one thing.

"_Well that sure as hell escalated pretty bloody quickly… I should probably try to figure out what that strange nightmare was… but first, I need some herbal tea"._

Good to know that Ichigo had his priorities straight.

However Ichigo's mighty quest for his herbal tea was halted by a knocking at the door.

Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo slowly stumbled from his bedroom, steering very clear of the bathroom and stood in-front of his door. Bracing himself, he opened the door.

"If you're here to tell me the story of Jesus Christ, you can fu…" Ichigo's eyes widened at who was standing in-front of him and the person in-front of caused his face to adopt something that was practically foreign to his usually scowling face.

"_I believe they call it a "genuine smile" if I can remember rightly" _Ichigo chuckled within his head at that joke to himself.

However the use of this genuine smile was no laughing matter, because standing in front of him was Yoruichi, the only person he still had any contact with.

"_Even if she doesn't know about who I really am, she is the only person who talks to me, although most of that could be pointed to the fact that I actually make no effort in meeting new people these days" _Ichigo grumbled slightly at that thought.

"Well… hello there Mu-san!" says Yoruichi who waves at Ichigo in amusement at him just standing in the door-way.

Ichigo shook his head slightly in embarrassment at being caught whilst he was pondering.

"Oh hey! Yo-san, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, curious as to why the cheeky cat-like woman was outside his home.

At this question, Yoruichi adopted a nervous smirk as she placed her hands behind her head and titled her head to the left slightly "err, well, I was just In the neighbour-hood and I thought that I might as well as knock onto my good friends house and see how he was doing… nothing wrong with that is there?".

"Yoruichi, you do realise that I live on top of a hill, there is no neighbourhood up here".

Yoruichi chuckled sheepishly as she shoved her hands her pockets of the ripped black jeans she was currently sporting.

"Look, are you going to invite me in, or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

"That depends…"

Yoruichi's eyebrows raised curiously "depends on what?"

"Whether or not am allowed to stare".

Yoruichi grinned at that little joke as she leaned forward slightly, her face adopting a sultry look.

The look unnerved Ichigo who didn't understand this advance, a reddish hue appeared on his cheeks as he lowered his head and mumbled for the flash-goddess to come into his abode.

Yoruichi chuckled as she walked through the doorway, into Ichigo's home.

Ichigo stood still for a moment, his mind going over what in the world has just happened. Why was Yoruichi coming into his home? Why did he let her in? And most importantly, why in _Soul Society_ was she knocking on his door in the first place?

All of these questions that Ichigo had running through his mind would have to wait at for the moment.

Ichigo had a guest… and he had to be a good host.

Ichigo smiled and closed his door, following Yoruichi who had found her way into is living-room.

Ichigo made his way into his living-room to see Yoruichi comfortably sat on his couch, her feet tucked underneath her body as she huddled into the ledge of the couch.

Ichigo walked across the room and seated himself in his personal single-chair, which was adjacent to the couch "take a seat" he said sardonically, Yoruichi giggled.

"Don't mind if I do Mu-san" Yoruichi teased, a grin upon her lips as she snuggled even deeper into his couch, almost mocking Ichigo in a way. Whilst Yoruichi burrowed even deeper into his couch, Ichigo took this moment to admire what she was wearing and he came to a conclusion that she wasn't wearing her usual orange top with black tights. Today she was wearing an orange blouse which reached her knees and the faded ripped black jeans that Ichigo noticed before.

"_She looks beautiful, she should wear clothes that aren't training clothes more often, they suit her perfectly"_ Ichigo's thoughts were sudden and surprising, but they weren't unwelcome, which confused Ichigo.

He hadn't cared what Yoruichi looked like before-hand, she was just his mentor and a good friend who helped him gain the power to save Ruika when he was just a little shinigami in a big-bad shinigami world he, never thought clothes could make someone even more beautiful, he never even paid any mind to these sorts of things.

"_It's not really my fault. I was a bit too busy saving the world and the after-life at the time when I first met Yoruichi"._

Ichigo decided that he had spent too much time thinking about menial things when the person of his thoughts was right in-front of him.

Thankfully Yoruichi hadn't noticed Ichigo's un-focused stare because she was bust gazing around the room, seeming to look at all of the objects within his living-room.

At this point, Ichigo realised his main dilemma, he had no idea on how to treat a guest or how to be a good host.

Back when he was known as Ichigo to people, he never invited people round, because of his father and his crazy antics, scared of creeping out his guest because of his over-active dad.

However, during Ichigo's mental crisis he remembered something his dad had said to him a long time ago, back when he was just a boy.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now remember my son, if you ever find yourself in the presence of a beautiful lady who is your guest in your own home, always remember to ask if they want a drink first, that question is what we me call: the ice-breaker and it has saved our hides more times than most men would like to count". Isshin leaned down and placed his hand on his sons shoulder, overly-dramatized tears were present in his eyes as his bottom lip whimpered._

"_Promise me son. Promise me! That you will ask this question, because if you do, you'd make daddy the happiest man alive" Isshin's eyes glazed with fatherly proud as he looked at his son, admiring at what a catch he would be when he grew up._

_Ichigo looked up into his father's eyes "that's great dad, but can I go now, I'm going to be late for my first day at primary school"._

_FLASHBACK END_

Ichigo could scarcely believe it, but he was actually going to use his father's advice for once in his life.

"So" Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat, suddenly wondering where this nervousness came from.

"So what?" asked Yoruichi slyly as her eyes met Ichigo's?

Ichigo's insides bolied, he knew what she was doing, she was playing with him, she could easily tell that he was nevrvous and just like Ichigo knew her, she capitalised upon this sudden nervousness like a hungry cat who just found it's next prey.

Ichigo had to chuckle at such a good metaphor that was for Yoruichi.

However there was no time to chuckle about the jokes he makes within his head because the cat had just found its prey.

"Would you like a drink?"

Yoruichi nodded as she continued to open her mouth to start the teasing but Ichigo was already out of the room, his long flowing black hair, trailing behind him.

In the kitchen Ichigo swore he could hear Yoruichi's laughter coming from the living-room but he shrugged it off and then went on to make a hot-chocolate with extra milk for his guest and some herbal tea for himself.

During this process, Ichigo let his mind wonder and not always for the best as it turns out.

Today was one of those bad times as Ichigo's mind went back to that fateful day everything changed for the worse.

_FLASHBACK;  
9 YEARS AGO, ICHIGO'S FAMILY HOUSE_

_Ichigo laughed heartily as he held off both attackers from the remote, his eyes shined with happiness as he remembers why he had fought in the first place._

_"__Maybe... Maybe I can live like this from now on. No fighting. No death, just a relaxing life with my family" he thought to himself happily._

_Too bad Ichigo was going to eat those words in the next second._

_**(SMASH)**_

"_ONEE-CHAN" screamed Yuzu as Ichigo instinctively covered both f his little sisters form the falling debris of what used to be the roof of the Kurosaki family clinic. _

_Ichigo was beyond pissed, whoever had done this was going to die a slow and painful death, how dare they threaten his two younger sister… oh yes they would pay. Making sure all of the debris had fell, Ichigo slowly uncurled himself from over his siblings and looked towards where the roof had caved in and saw… nothing._

_He didn't see anything, just a hole in the roof which he was pissed about._

"_What?" Ichigo mumbled before he was smashed into the plasma-screen TV by an un-seen force. Briefly the thought crossed his mind that this was an enemy that could turn invisible and attack people, maybe a new-high tech gear made by the army or something like that._

"_Hey! Hollow! Leave Ichi-nee alone!" shouted Karin as she charged at seemingly nothing._

"_Nope, it's a hollow… of-course it's a hollow, KARIN, stop!"_

_It was too late, the hollow had grabbed Karin and threw her into a wall, although to Ichigo it just looked like a creepy puppet-show. But that wasn't important at the moment._

_Ichigo forced himself up, even with his mind turned to jelly from the concussion he surely just gained from the throw, he looked at where Karin had been thrown from and charged. Uncaring about what happened to him, he just wanted to make sure his sisters were safe._

_And if that meant sacrificing himself so his dad or someone else could make it in time… he'd gladly do it without hesitation._

_A roar ripped out of his throat as he ran at seemingly thin air._

_Fully expecting that he was going to die._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY SISTER"_

"_ICHIGO NOOOOOOOO"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Whistling broke Ichigo from his trip down unwanted memory lane, Ichigo turned to the origin of the noise and saw that it was his kettle, informing that the water was now boiled.

Ichigo quickly poured the water into the cups and attempted to forget everything he had just remembered to no avail. He sighed, at least he could still have a great time with Yoruichi.

And you know what? He was right.

Ichigo and Yoruichi chatted happily for seemingly hours about practically nothing, they were just enjoying each other's company.

And throughout the whole conversation, Ichigo didn't have one single thought about his identity, his family, his lost powers or the the horrific nightmare from the mooring. Nope throughout that whole day, Ichigo felt nothing but peace and happiness.

And it was all because of Yoruichi.

"_Damn, I should invite her over more"_.

_**CHAPTER FINISHED**_

_Hey all, how did you all like that? Was it good? Yes? Maybe? No? Lobster? Leave a comment your opinion and follow the story if you haven't already. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to vote on the poll on my profile, also make sure to check out the little OMAKE at the bottom.  
This is IEvolution2330I signing off  
CYA!_

**OMAKE: Ichigo's midnight cat friend!**

Ichigo wondered if she was going to show again, she had started coming over to his house every-night for at least 3 years and it shouldn't be any different tonight.

Right on cue, Ichigo heard pawing at his front door and went to investigate, opening his door he saw a pure-black cat with golden eyes look up at him innocently and Ichigo knew who this supposedly "cat" was, although she didn't know that he knew.

Ichigo smiled as he reached down to pick it up, his black hair falling past his shoulders slightly.

"Hello there Yo-Yo, back again I see, want some milk?" the cat suspiciously named "Yo-Yo" seeming nodded, but Ichigo must've imagined it…. Right?

"Well then, let's get you some milk, I am to assume you are staying the night".

As Ichigo brought the cat into his house and closed the door.

"Hey, maybe you can help me with my graphic-novel". The cat looked up at Ichigo, its eyes answering for it. Ichigo grinned "cool, I need some help with it".

Ichigo sheepishly rubbed his head.

"It's still a working title"

**OMAKE END**


	3. It's Getting There!

**It's... A Working Title**

"Speech"  
_"Thinking"__  
_**"Hollow speech" **Doesn't include Arrancars.  
_"Special words, E.g. Zanpakutou" _Includes special attacks.  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what I am writing; all aspects of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo and any other respective individual/company. This is all purey fanficion and should not be taken as an attack on the original Bleach, I am a huge fan of it hence why I've decided to write this fan fiction in the first place.  
****A/N: Here's chapter three, a lot earlier then what all of you were thinking right? Well I recently bought myself a laptop and ta-da! Quicker chapters because I don't have to go through the 5 minute process of fixing up my PC. WHICH MIGHT AS WELL HAVE A POTATOE AS its PROCESSOR. So whilst I will be uploading quicker than my past way, don't expect a new chapter every week, we'll just have to wait and see how this al pans out.  
Another note, I don't plan on having this story reach pass the 50 thousand word mark, hopefully from what I've thought of this story, it will probably end in about 12 to 15 more chapters. The poll on my profile will end on the fifth chapter, currently "Explosions are frineds" is leading.**

**CHAPTER 3: It's… Getting There!**

"_Right, I now officially hate my life"_ those were the rather morbid thoughts running through Ichigo Kurosaki's mind at this time, why you might ask?

Well there is a good reason for this, at this moment Ichigo or Mugetsu was being dragged through the streets of Karakura town in the mid-afternoon by none other than everyone's favourite cat-like woman; Yoruichi Shihouin.

Now Ichigo was still trying to comprehend how he actually ended up in this certain situation.

_FLASHABACK_

_Ichigo had just finished from shopping for needed groceries, shopping bags in hands, he started his trek up the hill to his wooden house to drop off his groceries and maybe getting some needed sleep. Ichigo chuckled to himself "when the hell did I become an old man who needs an afternoon nap" he muttered to himself as he continued to trudge up the hill, his arms starting to ache from the vast amount of shopping he had bought. He grunted slightly as his eyes quickly shifted from the rocky ground below his feet and his straining shopping bags. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he noticed this as his ire grew exponentially._

"_Don't you dare, don't you bloody dare you recycled piece of plastic, if you rip then I swear to whatever robotic master that spawned you that I will burn your remains on a steak if you rip". The sad fact that being a social hermit and having only a beautiful brown-skinned woman and a black cat with golden eyes to talk to can have certain problems following it, who could've guessed._

_For starters, because of the large amount of time Ichigo spent by himself, he developed the unhealthy habit of talking to either himself or inanimate objects. You have to find companion-ship from somewhere… even if that somewhere is yourself._

_Ichigo wasn't insane… his companion assures him of that… the irony wasn't lost on Ichigo at that idea._

_Ichigo was now three quarters up the hill and he could see the ridge that was the top of the hill, he was so close now, his bags just needed to survive for a couple of more minutes._

'_RIIIIIIIP'_

"_God damn it!" the bags had ripped and all of Ichigo's shopping poured onto the rocky footing below. Ichigo grabbed his hair in frustration as he attempted to calm himself down from this bad-luck. He sighed as he stuffed the ripped bags into his trench-coats pockets, still grumbling incoherently to himself as his mind went over ways as to fix this unfortunate situation that he now found himself in._

"_AHHHHHH, mother fu-" giggling stopped Ichigo's rant as he looked towards where said giggling was originating from, Ichigo's spirits rose as he saw it to be the beautiful brown-skinned woman that he was just thinking off._

"_I see you're having some problems at the moment Mu-san" the smirk on Yoruichi's face didn't really help Ichigo's current predicament, in fact it soured his mood even more. Acting slightly petulant, he turned away from Yoruichi in a huff, thus causing even more giggling to come from Yoruichi's mouth._

"_Yea, yea. Keep laughing, just see what happens Yo-san" Ichigo grumbled at her as he attempted to gather all of his dropped shopping, hoping that the fall hadn't ruined any of them in any way._

_Yoruichi watched in slight pity as Ichigo/Mugetsu scrambled on the ground for all of his shopping and she felt for him, even for someone with her stamina and fitness the hill of which Mugetsu lived always caused sweat to form on her brow… and she was a shinigami for pete's sake, she could only imagine how tiring the climb was to her human friend._

"_OH FOR GOD'S SAKE" shouted Ichigo as he stood back up and booted a ripped packet of noodles in frustration._

"_Are you okay Mu-san?" Yoruichi asked her friend worriedly, something such as this wouldn't usually annoy her friend as much as it seems to be doing, feeling even more worry for her black-hired friend she reached out and tapped his shoulder, aiming to get his attention. Ichigo rounded on her and she had to take a step back in shock, she had just now noticed how BAD he looked._

_He had huge bags under his eyes where he must've not been getting enough sleep, his usually well-kept long black hair was now in shambles, bangs of hair strewn everywhere, even some of the hair in the front which was usually kept above his eyes neatly, now had bangs obscuring his eyes from view as if they were attempting to hide the bags underneath his eyes._

_Yoruichi's worry for her friend rose suddenly as she wondered over why Mugetsu looked such a state._

"_I'm fine Yo-san, now if there is nothing else you need from me, I'm going to try and save my shopping" and at that Ichigo returned to trying to save his groceries. Yoruichi's heart went out to him as Ichigo lowered his body again and root through his fallen shopping, looking for any shopping that hadn't ripped, broken or cracked._

_Yoruichi stood there for a while, just watching as her mind went over ways to resolve this problem that befell her seemingly sleep-deprived friend._

_In a moment that could be considered incredibly cliché and if Ichigo saw it, he would have called it dumb, Yoruichi clicked her fingers as inspiration struck her like a bolt of lightning._

_Reaching down to the still grumbling form of Mugetsu, she gripped his hand and lifted him up to his feet, not waiting to let him ask what she was doing, she already started dragging him down the hill and Ichigo was powerless to stop her… all he could do was question hers and his sanity at the moment._

_FLASHBACK END_

And that's why we find our befuddeled hero being dragged through the streets of Karakura town. Testing his luck Ichigo attempted to ask where they were going again.

"Yo-san! Where are we going again? I really hope this isn't a kidnapping… albeit a rather strange kidnapping, but a kidnappging nonetheless". Ichigo struggled to keep up with the woman who still had a firm grasp onto his hand and not fall over and end up being dragged across the floor because knowing Yoruichi as he did… she wouldn't even notice him fall.

"Yoruichi's head turned back to Look t Ichigo "where do you think we're going?"

"Like I said, I hope this isn't a strange form of kidnapping".

Laughter was her response as she dragged Ichigo into the Market-street and suddenly, what they were going to be doing became very clear to him.

"We're going shopping?" Ichigo asked to hopefully confirm his suspicions.

"Of course we are silly, what else are friends for?" Yoruichi's gaze turned to Ichigo, mid-stride as she flashed a smile in his direction that caused his breath to hitch in his throat as she continued to drag him to lord only knows where, her gaze; returned to the street.

Ichigo didn't understand what was happening at all, he realised that Yoruichi had just suddenly decided to drag him shopping. As to why this was, was unknown to him and considering his last experience with shopping didn't end too well, he couldn't see how taking him shopping was what "friends" do. However, Ichigo decided to try and enjoy this. Hopefully this could be fun and relieve Ichigo of any stress he had built up.

Because he had built up a hell of a lot of stress since the horrid nightmare of his hollow last week.

Each time he went to sleep, that same nightmare struck him, it assaulted his senses whilst he slept… and he was powerless to do anything against it, each night he lost more sleep, just last night, Ichigo only gained 3 hours sleep. That was an hour less than yesterday.

And it showed…. Oh boy! Did it show, he was irritated easily, he barley ate anything since, scared that images of the nightmare might suddenly appear and make him throw up his food from how gruesome they were.

There was also something else that Ichigo as doing since these nightmares were effecting him and that was the fact that he was avoiding Yoruichi at and he became even more of a hermit, not even going to the little café across from the Urahara shoten.

Ichigo knew he was going to regret asking but he had to know.

"What are we going shopping for?"

"Oh you know… this and that".

Ichigo just knew that this was punishment for avodiding her all week and the cheeky smirk she sent his was pretty much confirmed this and Ichigo was okay with this. He really wasn't that bothered, in fact he was pretty flattered from the fact that someone cared enough about him to actually drag him about in an attempt to rid him of his dark thoughts.

They had stopped in-front of a clothes store the words: **Koyaki's Clothes For Everyone** and Ichigo couldn't stop the snide remark that this place sold clothes that had that blasted, infernal rabbit was emblazoned on the front of some of there dresses and shirts and he found that out the hard way when Rukia had dragged him around the market one day, he had a scowl so bad that day.

Ichigo didn't acknowledge the fact that he was already enjoying himself more with Yoruichi then when he was with Rukia…. And they hadn't even entered the bloody store yet.

Yoruichi nudged Ichigo and broke him from his day-dreaming and indicated towards the shop entrance, Ichigo sighed and they both walked in.

Either neither realised or choose not to acknowledge it but both of them were still holding hands.

Within the shop, the "cute" couple as the shop attendant referred to them to the utter embarrassment of Ichigo and amusement from Yoruichi. Anyway, the "cute" couple went to the dress section of the shop and Yoruichi had Ichigo sit down on a stool like a good little puupy as she went and tried on different dresses.

Throughout that unique experience Ichigo found himself being the judge of Yoruichi's looks as every time she came out a new dress, she'd cast her eyes upon Ichigo, waiting for his opinion. And although Ichigo would never admit it to himself but even though Ichigo always said that she looked "pretty good" in a gruff manor. Each new dress that she wore made her look even more beautiful than the other.

Oh and that black dress… it sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

It ws about half-way through the dress expedition when Yoruichi came out wearing a black-silk, ankle length dress with a shoulder strap, going over her right shoulder. But that wasn't the best thing, no… the best thing was the slit in the dress that revealed a lot of Yoruichi's right leg.

The dress was perfect for her, it was simple yet elegent, sexy yet innocent… to Ichigo it just screamed Yoruichi.

Too bad that Yoruichi wasn't buying anything. Ichgo sighed as he stood up as Yoruichi finished placing the last dress back on its hanger, Yoruichi said they were going to go to the organic market after this, Ichigo nodded as he walked after her retreating when suddenly a thought entered his mind.

"You go on! I'll catch up in a sec" he waved off Yoruichi insistence that she could wait for him and she went to the organic shop.

Ichigo smirked as he looked around before he brought out his wallet.

**LINE**

Yoruichi wasn't sure what she thought of Mugetsu, she really liked him as a friend and enjoyed spending her time with him… most of her time in fact, the week that Yoruichi realised that she hadn't seen Mugetsu for that long was really dull and uneventful and as everyone who knew Yoruichi knew that she hated dull and uneventful. And that's why she was now in the organic shop, looking at all of the different types of herbal tea.

Although Yoruichi was surprised when she saw Mugetsu raging at his spilt shopping and her heart clenched at not seeing him for a week and for seeing him in anger, Yoruichi had felt that way before and it didn't end well for her, at that moment she seriously considered just walking away and not talking to him for a while but something stopped her. She wanted to feel that way… she wanted to feel for someone, to care for someone, it had been so, so long since she emotionally cared for anyone the way she had stated to care for Mugetsu.

Of-course she realised the fact that her being a shinigami and him being human would cause some problems and there would be a lot of explanations needed but. Yoruichi allowed a grin to form on her face as she picked the peppermint flavour to buy.

If Mugetsu still accepted her when she told him about herself then she'd most likely would be the happiest person ever. A frown then formed as she paid for the tea.

"_But… but if he runs away, I don't think I could take it all over again… the pain…"_

Yoruichi had just walked out of the shop, her mood soured somewhat, however it rose instantly once she saw the person of her thoughts come out of the clothes store and start to stroll towards her.

Her eyebrows rose at the sight of the bag in his hands.

"_He bought something?"_

"Yo-san, you didn't have to get me herbal tea, I have lots stocked up at my house".

"Oh I know, this tea is for me" yoruich said finaly, Ichigo just looked dumbfounded at her and Yoruichi decided to elaborate.

"This herbal tea is coming with me back to the shoten where I live, and I'm taking you as well" th happy smile on Yoruichi's face stopped the harsh remark that was coming from Ichigo's mouth, instead, he simply sighed and slumped his shoulders "so I was right about the strange kidnapping?"

"YEP" Yoruichi nodded and then once again grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him in the direction of the shoten, Ichigo flailing behind her as he attempted fix his walking.

He couldn't hide the small smile on his face as he admired Yoruichi.

"_She didn't even ask what was in my bag"._

"Hey Mu-san, hows the book coming along?"

"It's actually a graphic novel" Ichigo grumbled in response.

Giggleing was his reply and Ichigo couldn't stop the smirk coming to his face.

"Well to be honest, the graphic novel, It's…" Ichigo paused, he hadn't touched the novel since the nightmares started and suddenly he wanted to continue it, he briefly wondered why until Yoruichi broke him from his thoughts.

"Well it's, it's…" the smirk on his face grew.

"It's… getting there".

**CHAPTER END  
**_**So there you go, chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, and if there are any mistakes that I've not noticed, please help this story by correcting me in a review or message. Don't forget to read the OMAKE below.  
This is IEvolution2330I signing out  
CYA!**_

**OMAKE: Ichigo meets himself!**

Ichigo, at this very moment in time hated his dad with all of his being. No, hate was too much of a kind word, the word detested sounded better and more explained Ichigo's feelings for his father at this moment.

Why did he detest his father you ask?

Well today marked the day where Ichigo left his family to live alone as Mugetsu and each year he'd on this day he's come and have a look at his family, hidden away so they couldn't see him.

So he made it to the road where the clinic was located and his jaw consequently dropped to the floor. In-front of the Kurosaki clinic was a life-size cut-out off himself when he still had his orange hair. His brain halted in its workings at that moment. However that wasn't the worst thing about the cut-out.

The worst thing was the smile on the cut-out's face, it was a huge grin for all of the world to see and above it were the words "_Lost boy! If found please return to Kurosaki clinic. Next time we'll remember to put the leash on"_.

…

…

…

His father was a dead man.

**OMAKE END**


End file.
